The Vardens Comeback-On hold, rewriting
by dragonswoe
Summary: What will the Varden do when Eragon is captured? Will they retreat to Farthen Dur? Meanwhile, Galbatorix is restless, a mysterious dragon appeared in the Beors, how? Eragon x Saphira, Thorn x OC, Gleadr x OC, Firnen x OC, OC x OC, OC x OC on hold while I write my story 'Islingr'
1. Capture

TheVardens Comeback

Chapter 1: Capture

It was two days since the return from Helgrind in the night when Eragon heard the roar from a dragon.

He was out of bed and in his armour, belting on his father's sword, Undbitr, before the screams started. Lifting up the tent flap he hurried outside, sword in hand, and froze as he saw the blood red dragon in the sky, descending upon the Varden spewing ruby flames from his mouth, he watched as a figure jumped off of Thorn. Blodgharm and his spellcasters ran up and surrounded Eragon, Saphira emerged out of the darkness roaring at any soldiers that approached. _Little one._ She murmured. "Blodgharm, can you…" Eragon asked, fading off as an elven princess approached, garbed in silver armour, and wielding a sword that reflected the torchlight around the camp.

"Don't worry Eragon, we will make sure you and Saphira won't come to any harm." Arya said. As Eragon clambered onto Saphira, rubbing his legs on her scales, he winced and worriedly looked at his friends as the ground seemed to drop away.

"Be careful, dröttingu." He whispered so faint that Arya could only just hear over the wind rushing past Saphira's wings as she took off. He watched as the ground grew smaller and Thorn dived to pick up his Rider. "Saphira, we must win this battle, we were caught unprepared, the Varden will fall tonight if we don't." He yelled over the battle. _Eragon, don't go too far or we won't be able to reach you._ Arya said. _Aye. _Eragon replied carefully watching as Thorn rose into the sky to the same level as him.

"Brother, we suffered terribly when we got back, all because of you!" Murtagh shouted, rage filling his voice.

"You didn't have to let me go." Eragon retorted.

"You are right, but I did, because you persuaded me to." Murtagh said, "You aren't getting a second chance brother."

"I'm not your brother." Eragon stated.

"Why not? We shared the same parents."

"Aye, we did, but brothers stand up for each other, not fight each other."

"That may be so, but we aren't exactly normal, are we?"

"No-" Eragon began before he was cut off by Saphira rolling to the left as Thorn charged at them, Murtagh held Zar'roc raised, anger consumed his eyes. _Be more alert, even we saw Thorn change his wing pattern, and we are down here!_ Arya snapped. "Why are you doing this?" Eragon cried.

"We have no choice, Galbatorix learnt from his mistake."

"You can break it." Eragon said desperately.

"No, I can't, I have already tried." Murtagh face darkened.

"Where has the Murtagh I travelled with gone?"

"Locked away in Galbatorix's palace." Murtagh said. Eragon only just managed to stay on Saphira as she dived when Thorn lunged at them, going through he space they were a moment before. He stood up on Saphira's back as she rose up behind Thorn. _Get behind him. _Eragon said, a plan forming in his mind. Murtagh yelled and Thorn swung, hitting Saphira's unprotected chest with his tail, she dropped then Eragon felt the elves working through him and Saphira rolled to the left to avoid Thorn who dived down from above, dislodging her Rider.

Eragon felt himself falling and took the time to look at how the battle was doing, as his eyes scanned the ground, he saw movement in the camp, behind the elves who were looking up at him, worry on their faces, _Behind you!_ He yelled in their minds, and saw Arya turn, bringing up her sword to block the blow at her neck. _Saphira! Where are you?_ He cried as he burst through the lowest cloud. The Varden and soldiers alike watched as the blue Rider plummeted to the ground. He tried turning to face the sky, and saw two streaks flying towards him, one red, and one blue. Saphira seemed that she was going to reach him first, but Murtagh slashed at her with his sword and she veered away to avoid the crimson blade. Letting Thorn race past her. _Arya!_ Eragon cried, moving his arms to his side to move quicker, he saw her turn, her mouth moved, Blodgharm stopped the blade that was reaching for her side and beheaded the wielder. Eragon felt him move quicker as Arya continued chanting, stopping with a jolt 5 metres from the ground, he dropped and so did Arya. Rolling forward to his sword, he flattened himself to the mud and felt wind pass over head as Thorn narrowly missed him. A thud soon followed and a sapphire snout came into view, he clambered back onto Saphira and she rose into the sky with one flap of her powerful wings.

"You are lucky brother, but I don't think your elf is." Murtagh sneered.

Eragon looked over to her in panic, "Arya!" He cried, seeing her on the floor.

"In saving you, she nearly killed herself." Murtagh laughed, "You are so helpless, first Gil'ead, then Farthen Dûr, and now."

"Stop!" Eragon cried, raising Undbitr as Saphira lurched forward, her teeth bared. The force of the two dragons grappling was tremendous. Eragon slashed at Murtagh's shoulder, only to have it blocked. "Why, Murtagh?" Eragon asked. Deflecting Murtagh's stab to his chest.

"I don't have a choice, I won't let us be beaten because of another failure." Murtagh said, anger distorting his face, "Are you going to come peacefully?" He said hefting Zar'roc.

"No." Eragon yelled, "Never!"

"I have tried, are you prepared for meeting the king, Eragon?" Murtagh sneered.

"You should know the answer to that, Murtagh."

"I know, it was pointless to ask." Murtagh shrugged. Thorn disengaged from Saphira as the ground sped up to meet them.

_Saphira, quickly, after him._ Eragon said to her. _Little one._ She replied. As they sped over to Thorn, Murtagh turned, as he did so, Eragon saw a flicker of hate and distaste in his eyes before it was masked behind a poker face. He saw his lips move and heard one word, _Thrysta. _Eragon flew off Saphira and fell thinking, _I need to stop making a habit of this._

He realised the battlefield had gone quiet and looked down, the two armies were looking from one place, back to Eragon, the Varden had looks of horror, the Empire, of triumph. Eragon looked to the north and his insides grew cold, there speeding towards him, was a black shadow, a figure sat on his back. "Saphira!" Eragon screamed, glancing up at the sapphire streak launching through the sky. Comparing the distance his heart sank, Shruiken was much faster than her, "No, go Saphira, leave me, _ganga,_" he heart tore itself as she turned and sped over to the elves, surrendering him to the Empire. _Saphira._ He said, pressing her consciousness with thoughts of sorrow, as she turned, he took off his belt, Aren, and Undbitr, dropping them. _I'm sorry._ He said as a black claw closed around his middle.

"Stupid dragon." Galbatorix swore. Eragon was left dangling as the black dragon turned to Uru'baen. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

**This is my first go at writing a fan fiction – or any story- so please tell me things I could change to make it better. **

**REWRITE**

_** REVIEW**_


	2. Note

**I would like to know what you think of the story so far:**

**Are the chapters long enough?**

**How many chapters should I add before they return to the varden? **

**Are there any things you are confused about? / Does anything seem weird to you?**

**Should Oromis and Gleadr die in this story?**

**Please tell me what you think, **

**Review**

**Or**

**PM me**

**(I will delete this note once i have everything i need.)**

**IT MAY BE HARD TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY WITHOUT A BETA READER, BUT I WILL TRY.**

**I think i have found a way to make Oromis and Gleadr not die...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suffise to say, it involves the weapon under the menoa tree. And a very good aim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can you guys check out my new poll? As i will need the results for the storyline.**


	3. Death?

Chapter 2: Death?

Eragon opened his eyes as the ground sped by underneath him feeling queasy; he was used to sitting on a back, not dangling in open air. He tried extending his mind, but as soon as he left his consciousness a vicious probe tore through his memories. He shrank against the wall, and hurriedly blocked his mind. It seemed like hours before the attack ceased and he fell into a blissful sleep.

Eragon opened his eyes as he heard two pairs of footsteps outside his cell.

The door opened and Galbatorix came in, wielding a whip, Eragons breath caught.

"Eragon, will you join the Empire?" Galbatorix asked

"I will never submit to you." Eragon spat.

"That wasn't a very wise choice,"Galbatorix observed "very well," He said readying the whip, "I'm going to enjoy this. At the least, your dragon might feel it and come here." Eragon shut his eyes waiting for the blow, then he heard it, the low whistling, the whip, he felt a sudden burning strike on his back.

"Saphira can you tell what's happening?" Nasuada asked "We need our rider."

Saphira shook her head reflecting the tent with the colours of the rainbow. _"I can't feel anything."_

"We have to wait then and see what hap-" Arya was interrupted, spending energy stopping someone from hitting the ground something you just got up and walked away after doing, from resting by Saphira's roar "Saphira what's happening?" She shouted as a tongue of flame shot up out of her mouth and arched her back whimpering. "_Adurna_" Arya said calmly to put out the fire. "_He's being tortured."_ The two ladies gasped, they knew this would happen,, but it was still a surprise.

When Eragon opened his eyes he saw the shadow of a figure at the edge of his vision. "The rider awakens."

"Murtagh-"

"Eragon just give in."

"I will never give in to him." Eragon spat.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Kill me."

"What," Murtagh spluttered "No Galbatorix would kill ME"

"Do it."

"What about Saphira?"

"A rider's dragon lives on if their riders mind lives."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Aye," Eragon smiled, "kill me."

"Why?"

"I know I can't hold out forever. Please Murtagh?"

"What happens to me then?"

"You'll find out when it comes to that."

"No, you stupid rider, what do you think Galbatorix will do to me if I do this?"

"Please, Murtagh?"

"You'd better hope this works," He muttered "Very well. I'll come back tomorrow with a dagger, brother, deal?"

"Deal…Brother."

_"Galbatorix is coming, I need to go."_ Eragon moaned at the torture to come.

It was 10 o'clock at night when Saphira judged the Varden was asleep. _I know it will start soon. _Saphira thought, _I need to get ready._ She searched around the Vardens camp until she found the mind of the person she wanted, the only person she could trust for this, Arya.

_"Come to Eragon's tent."_

_"I'm on my way." _Came the reply. A few minutes later, Arya came through the darkness to stop next to Saphira.

_"Why do you require my presense, Saphira Bjartskular?_

_"Can you cup your hands in front of my mouth?"_

_"Like this?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Wait…" _A few seconds went by and Arya grew impatient as Saphira's throat constricted, again and again.

_"Get ready." _A blue light appeared in her throat and came tumbling down her tongue. Arya gasped as a blue orb the size of a dragon egg landed in her hands and she staggered back as she felt the whole of Saphira's consciousness flooding her mind.

_"Can you get a bag Arya?"_

_"Yes, is there one in Eragon's tent?"_

_"Look under his bed." _Arya disappeared inside and moments later came out with a bag.

_"Can you put my Eldunari in the bag?" _As Arya put it in the bag she asked _"What is this?"_

_"_That _is my Eldunari, my _Hearts Of Hearts, _when a dragon dies his or her mind lives on if the Eldunari is out of their body dragons can live on. _This _is how Galbatorix gets his power, he draws on dragons life-energy._

_"How is it going to help us?" _Arya asked.

_"Me and Eragon made a deal, that if he was captured I would do this while he tried to get someone to kill him." _This received a gasp from Arya.

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"So he wouldn't give in!" _Saphira snapped

_"Sorry Saphira."_

_"Apology accepted."_

_"So what was this deal?"_

_"When he died I would try to draw him into my Eldunari."_

_"How?"_ Arya asked looking worried

_"He heard of a legend that told of a rider who did this and he used to think magic was a legend so he thought this would work."_

_"What if he's wrong?" _ Arya asked

_"We have to hope he's right or both of us die." _

Eragon waited for Galbatorix to come, but, he was full to the brim with the hope his conversation with Murtagh had given him.

After what he thought was a few minutes, he heard one distinguished pair of footsteps on the stone floor and something being pulled along, he had several ideas of what it could be, none of them nice. The door opened and Galbatorix entered backwards. Outside was a burner with a metal poker stick sticking out.

Galbatorix waved his hand and a chair appeared.

"Eragon we meet again," He sneered "now, after yesterday, will you submit?" He asked fingering the whip. When Eragon didn't answer, he said gleefully "Aah, silence, I know how to cure that."

Eragon once again heard a whistle before the sting. He gritted his teeth as Galbatorix picked up the rod, with the one end white hot. When it touched his skin he couldn't help himself he screamed until his voice broke, all the while he heard the Dark King laughing. Another noise intruded, the whistling, Eragon saw nothing but black as it hit...

When he woke up he saw a figure leaning against the door frowning.

"Murtagh." He croaked

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, yes; I do want to do this."

"I know I can't change your mind, you were always stubborn."

"Murtagh, when you've done it, make sure Galbatorix doesn't blame you."

"I suppose I could try, I hopefully won't get beaten again."

"Do it…Brother." Eragon said gaining confidence. _I hope Saphiras done it. _

"Aye, brother, good luck." Murtagh shuddered, then he brought down the dagger.

Just before it hit Eragon's chest above his heart, he whispered, "I'm sorry Murtagh."

_You did the right thing little one._ Thorn whispered to Murtagh. _It doesn't look like that._ Murtagh said, reaching out with his mind towards Eragon's when he reached it he was worried to find most of his mind gone except for a few scattered memories. _How will I not have the blame on me?_ Murtagh asked. _Look at him, surely you must have an idea?_ Thorn replied. Murtagh examined Eragon's empty body; slowly an idea began to form in his head. Taking out the dagger again, he began to chant and brought the dagger down.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

Eragon felt himself being pulled away, at first he resisted, afraid of the outcome, but then let go. He felt nothing, could see nothing. He felt disconnected to the world, could hear sounds but do nothing else, after what seemed like 10 minutes, he heard voices, and lightly touched their minds, one of them felt familiar, but couldn't remember where from, he retreated after second.

* * *

Saphira lay curled up in the 'dragons quarters' of the Vardens camp. A hour earlier Eragon had been tortured, again, Saphira had barely been able to stay curled up on the ground, she had laid there with shudders going along the length of her body, the small-ears-two-legs kept waking her up arguing, she steeled a glance at her saddle bags to make sure the Eldunari was still there. She hoped Eragon had managed to die by now as she wanted to be together again, she wanted her rider.

Then she felt it, the drain on her strength, she searched for Arya _"Help, it's happening." "I'm coming as fast as I can." _Arya's voice sounded worried.

Saphira concentrated on pulling her rider's mind into the Eldunari, she felt resistance, Saphira pulled harder, it was as if she was trying to fly in water, she broke up to the surface, it became easier as another mind joined, together they managed to pull the last tendrils of Eragon's mind into the Eldunari. "Saphira did it work?" Arya asked _I don't know, _Saphira panted her tongue hanging out of her mouth. _I'll see._

She felt a prodding on her mind's barriers, after a while it disappeared, and she reached out for her Eldunari, encountering a mind ensnared in the workings of it. Smashing through the barriers holding the mind there she prodded the mind. And recoiled as an icy sword cut into her barriers, suprising her and nearly breaking them. _He's there, but something is wrong. _"What do you mean?" Arya asked. _He attacked me. _"What?!" Arya cried, cautiously extending her mind to the Eldunari. As soon as she went in the confines of it, something or someone attacked her mind.

* * *

Eragon panicked as something very strong destroyed his sanctuary, he attacked it with all his might and felt it give, before he could attack again, it disappeared. He prowled the edges of his protection and tried attacking everyone who came into touch with it. Another mind invaded and he fought it off. The attacks ceased and he relaxed, all he could remember was Urû'baen and Galbatorix, he didn't know who he was or who these people were. He spread out his mind and panicked as he felt thousands more minds around him, not thinking twice, he attacked them all.

* * *

_Blodgharm, come quickly. _Saphira cried in his mind. _We hear Brightscales._

Saphira was waiting for Blodgharm and his spellcasters to come, when five minutes later a sword attacked her barriers again, not breaking them, or the elves, but everyone else in the camp screamed and clutched their heads, some fainted while others were swaying. Blodgharm and the elves appeared round a corner, they were grimacing. "Brightscales, what's going on?"Blodgharm asked over the yells._ It's Eragon, he's attacking them._ "Where is he?" Blodgharm asked calmly. Saphira shifted to reveal a blue orb that was below her."What is this?" _This is an Eldunari the biggest secret of our race._ "Is he in there?" _Yes, he can't remember anything except a full memory of Urû'baen._ The elves faces paled, someone with only memories of their worst experiences would often turn to madness. "We must give him his other memories." Blodgharm said. Together, all fourteen of them turned their minds inwards to the siege on their walls. They each brushed away the swords pointed at them and reached out to Eragon. _Saphira we will protect you, you must get to his memories._ Blodgharm said to all of them. At Saphira's name the swords stopped for a moment, then, they dimly heard the screams die out, and the swords returned more than before, seeming to be aiming for Saphira. _Eragon, little one!_ She cried, trying to get him to stop. Once again they stopped, and returned but with less force than before, almost like half of him understood. The fourteen surged forward and flung their selves at the walls, relentlessly attacking it.

* * *

Eragon heard his dragon's name and tried to stop attacking them, the half of him that didn't have any hope left carried on, trying to stop them from seeing what happened, and still not realising he was out of Urû'baen, thought that Galbatorix was trying to get his true name. He fought against himself for domination of his mind and slowly remembered bits and pieces as he did so, his farm smouldering on the ground, his Uncle dead, Brom dead, but couldn't remember the most important bits of his life, why he fought the war, who he fought it for. He felt his prison walls break and his heart filled with joy as a rush of memories flooded him. But he still hid his most recent memories behind a wall.

When Eragon was sure he was in the Varden's camp he extended his mind, not bothering who felt it, they already have, to find Nasuada. _"Come to my tent."_ And withdrew. "Jarsha." She called. The tent flap opened and a young boy came in. "Yes, Mi'lady?" "Spread the word that Eragon Shadeslayer has returned." "Y-Yes Ma'am." Outside she heard Jarsha yelling "Shadeslayer has returned!" Every now and then getting further away.

Nasuada stood up and walked out of the the tent where the Nighthawks assembled around her, once they were ready she carried on over to Eragon's tent.

When Nasuada and Arya were seated around the Eldunari Eragon relayed his plan. _"Nasuada the Varden must go on standby for a year, retreat to Farthen Dur. Saphira will take me to the Beors and I will begin my work." _Saphira stood up as he said this and flared her wings, jumping into the air, becoming a dot on the horizon, flying off towards the sunset, with the Eldunari in her claws. _"Saphira, I must start."_


	5. The Beor Mountains

Chapter 4: The Beor Mountains

As Saphira touched down in the cave she had chosen whilst scanning the area, she looked at the Eldunari which had been slowly changing shape, and was worried, she had lost her link to her rider 30 minutes ago. Going as deep into the cave as she could, she found a hollow big enough for it to continue growing and high enough that no animal could reach it.

Saphira left her rider-in-his-oddly-shaped-Eldunari to go hunting. Diving down on the first herd she found, she quickly caught a large buck in her jaws and shook her head snapping its neck. She flew off to her cave, her prize clutched in her talons. As Saphira touched down she heard a sharp crack, then the sound of something rolling, she looked up from her bloody kill to see the Eldunari on the floor, rocking. Saphira felt a sharp shock in her stomach, she felt stupid, as she realised what it was, a dragon egg! Saphira settled down to wait beside the egg, it was electric blue with a pattern of yellow swirls.

An hour later Saphira felt a tap on her snout, she opened one lazy eye to stare at a hatchling, she snorted at its expression, releasing smoke, the hatchling snorted back, but released nothing, he was staring at Saphira with wide eyes. As he turned around to go to the back of the cave Saphira got a good look at him. He was a lightning-blue dragon mottled with yellow spots. She felt dizzy, here, was a male dragon her age.

_"Saphira?"_ A voice inquired _"Why are you staring at me?" _

_"You're a handsome dragon, and already able to mate."_

_"I am?" _He said trying to look at his body.

_"Sleep Eragon, you must be tired." _Saphira said happy at having a friend. Eragon scuttled to her side against her warm body and fanned his wings, they were a translucent lightning blue.

_"Awake little one." _Saphira whispered as the first rays of the sun crept into the cave.

Eragon stirred and murmured _"One more minute."_

_"Eragon," _Saphira laughed _"don't make me get up." _

_"Thirty seconds then." _Eragon replied.

_"That's it."_ Saphira said as she got up.

_"Hey, what did you do that for?"_

_"You need to learn how to be a dragon and not a two-leg."_ A thought filled his mind of himself, as a human, _Eragon Shadeslayer the Varden's hope_, and after a flash of light he was on two legs…

"Well this is a surprise!" He chuckled. He was wearing lightning blue armour with a yellow Gedwey Ignasia on the breastplate.

_"What did you do?"_ Saphira snarled.

"Thought Eragon Shadeslayer."

_"Well, change back."_ She snapped. Eragon thought _Eragon Bjartskular _and became a dragon.

_"This is becoming interesting."_

_"Not to me." _Saphira snorted.

Eragon cocked his head and started as his stomach rumbled. _Hungry little one?_ Saphira asked lightly.

_"Aye." _

_"I'll go hunt."_

_"Don't bother, I'll find some plants."_

_"Eragon," _Saphira chuckled, _"dragons can't survive on plants alone, you'll have to."_

_"I don't have to do anything." _Eragon snarled getting up to his full height, which Saphira realised would soon catch up with her, over the night he had grown to double his size.

_"You do if you don't want to die."_

_"Well I'm fine then, I'd rather die than eat another being."_

_"Fine. Don't ask me to go get you food, you won't be able to if you don't know how to fly yet."_

_"Humans don't have to eat food."_

_"Half-dragons do."_ Saphira said flying out the cave and leaving the stubborn hatchling in the cave.

_I'll show her._ Eragon thought, thinking of him as a human. A few minutes later he was walking out the cave with a bag slung over his shoulder, containing spices and seasoning. He set out to look for edible plants, but couldn't deny that a part of him wanted meat. In his armour he glided between the trees, it was almost like the armour was weightless, the electric blue sword had a strip of yellow down it and the scabbard had the runes for _kveykva_ in the ancient language. He quickly found a few berries and put them in a pot, adding a bit of mint. A bush rustled nearby, without realising what he was doing he extended his mind and uttered one of the twelve words of death. He rummaged in the bracken and uncovered a rabbit. Curling his lip in disgust he skinned it and buried the innards. Five minutes the smell of cooking meat filled the air, his dragon half became impatient and he muttered _brisingr_, finishing the cooking with a burst of fuelled magic. Changing as his dragon self took over, he snapped up the meat and berries, and went hunting.

Eragon was wandering through the forest, his wings trailing along the floor, he kept stopping to lick the areas of them he could clean. He forgot he was a hatchling dragon, a quickly growing one, but a hatchling. He heard a big creature in the trees to his right, when he stopped to peer into them, he could see a shadow moving around. A roar ripped through the forest and a shape emerged, bigger than the trees and about two thirds the size of Saphira, an Urzhad, the dragon in Eragon, his dominant form at the moment froze in terror as the bear advanced, Eragon tried to switch forms, but couldn't get past the wall of terror. Eragon did the only thing he could, he ran, he ran as the bear reared up on its hind legs.

Eragon ran between the trees, he was a quarter the size of the bear and slipped between the trees moving as quickly as he could back to the cave where he hoped Saphira was. He could hear trees falling over as the weight and power of the bear launched straight through them. Despite the bear's weight, he was quick on his feet. Eragon was beginning to tire as he reached the open area in front of their cave. He wildly looked around, hoping to see a flash of blue, his heart sank as there was no sign of his dragon. He hesitated, then ran up the slope, his claws digging into the stone. He sped up as he saw the Urzhad change direction and lope over to the side of the cliff, rearing up, his stocky legs reaching out to grasp the dragon its rage as focused on. She saw his gaze flick up and followed his line of sight to see a sapphire creature, three times her size flying towards her at full speed.

* * *

Saphira leapt into the sky, three deer dangling in her claws. Knowing her little one always got into trouble when she wasn't there,her fears proved true as she saw a hatchling, her hatchling, running up the slope. Her eyes narrowed as she saw an Urzhad reaching for him. She sped up and dived, her gaze locked on the bear, her tail twitched in the air and Eragons gaze switched it, seeing it reaching for him, unnoticed by the bear in front of him, she dived onto the bear, her tail settling on the rocky slope next to Eragon, she felt two, then four paws on her tail as she fended off the swipes of the Urzhad. Rising into the air, she flew up to the cave.

Eragon's heart soared as he carefully walked onto Saphira's tail, his claws digging into the gaps in between her scales. His eyes snapped shut as they rose into the air, feeling the wind rushing past his scaled face. He jumped off as the deer hit the floor. _One of them is for you._ She said before diving off the ledge. Eragon watched as she fell, fire streaming out of her mouth, to snap at the Urzhad as she passed, looping back over, she dived down right at it, from above, he faintly heard a rumble as her fire chamber was realised all in one powerful burst, Saphira in the middle of the fire. She rammed onto the Urzhad and burnt it beyond recognition. Eragon looked down and started chewing at one of the deer as Saphira entered the cave.

* * *

**I hope this is better than my other old chapter, review, tell me your thoughts on the story.**


End file.
